Suspended
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Logan gets into a fight at school and is worried about what Elias will do to him as punishment. Meanwhile, the Ghosts are all at his house eating pizza and watching movies. THERE IS FLUFF! LOTS OF FLUFF! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I wanted to write about Logan in high school... He totally got in a fight! Wah! Hehehe...**

* * *

Logan Walker sat dejectedly in the front office, waiting for his father to pick him up. He had just gotten into a fight and was now suspended for a week, but so was Jeffery. He hated that kid. He had always picked on him and insulted him, and he had always tried his best to ignore him. But today he started saying things about his mom. That was when he finally snapped and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Logan was covered in Jeffery's blood and a bit of his. He wasn't hurt badly though, just a few bruises and a busted lip.

He was 15 years old with light blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was pale and had a fair complexion. His father, Elias Walker, was part of a special unit in the armed forces known as the Ghosts. The Ghost team consisted of 5 members- Elias, Merrick, Keegan, Kick, and Riley, who was their German shepherd. Logan and his older brother Hesh would become Ghosts when they were old enough. Elias was a stern man, but was understanding enough in certain situations. Logan was worried about what his father would think about him getting suspended. He knew he would be angry but he was praying that he wouldn't get a lecture. He hated those. They were terribly long and boring, and he just couldn't sit still for that long. It was impossible!

He hoped he wouldn't be too angry...

* * *

The Ghosts were all hanging out in the living room of Elias's house, watching a movie and eating pizza. Hesh and Logan were at school, so they didn't have to worry about bothering them with all the noise. They had gone to a meeting earlier that day, but now it was over and they all had nothing to do, so they had come to their captain's house to have some fun. They were all laughing and talking when suddenly, Elias's phone started ringing.

"Oh man... it's the high school." He said, making a face and leaving the room.

They paused the movie and listened.

"I wonder what's up. Maybe Hesh got in trouble!" Kick said, his eyes growing wide.

"Why do you always blame Hesh first when the school calls? He's not evil, you know." Keegan laughed.

"No, but Logan is less likely to get in trouble. He's quiet and minds his own business most of the time." Merrick explained.

They all nodded.

"Yeah, that's very true."

Riley barked and licked Kick's face.

"Ewww... he licked me." He whined, wiping his cheek off.

They all laughed at his expression and Elias came back into the room. He looked upset.

"Logan got in a fight and is suspended for a week." He said, leaning against the wall.

Everyone's jaws dropped and silence filled the room. Kick was the first to recover.

"Oh come on! He's the sweet one! I thought it was Hesh for sure!"

"Why did he get in a fight?"

"WHO WON?!" Keegan asked excitedly.

Merrick glared at him, his hazel eyes sparkling with anger. "This isn't funny Keegan."

"Yes it is, cause Kick thought it was Hesh but it's Logan and his face was hilarious."

"Guys be quiet." Elias said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes, he won. He broke the kid's nose."

There were gasps all around the room and Riley barked.

"Oh my god! What'd he do that for?!"

Elias shrugged and said, "They didn't tell me why they were fighting, just that he was suspended and I had to come pick him up."

"Dang... I didn't know Logan could be so mean." Kick pouted.

"Is Logan okay?"

"Yeah, he's just got a busted lip and a couple bruises."

"Where did they fight?"

Elias pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The bathroom. What am I supposed to do with him?"

"That depends on why he was fighting. If he has a good reason, I'd just leave him alone." Merrick said with a smirk.

"True. Well, I'm gonna go get him. I'll be back in a few minutes, you guys can just hang out here."

"Okay! Bye!" They yelled.

They heard the front door shut and a few minutes later, the car start.

"I mean, he _is_ 15\. 15 year olds get into a lot of trouble." Kick smiled.

"Tell me about it. Hesh has gotten into so many fights..." Keegan stated.

"I know, but I didn't expect Logan to! He's the sweet one..."

"Well he _was._ Now he's getting into fights in the bathroom." Merrick said with a grin.

* * *

Elias sighed as he turned into the school parking lot. He had no idea what he was gonna do. Logan would be out of school for a whole week and he had work to do. He could always bring him to base with him, but he'd probably be bored all day. He'd have to sit in the rec room and play video games or watch tv, which was okay at first but after a few days it got boring.

He got out of the car and locked it before heading for the high school entrance. When he reached the front office and saw Logan he couldn't help but worry. The kid was covered in blood, but it didn't look like it was his. Logan looked up when he walked in, then nervously looked away, choosing to look at the floor instead. Elias sighed and spoke with the people in the office before signing him out.

"Come on, Logan."

Logan sighed and got up, following him to the car. Elias waited until they were well on their way back home before speaking.

"Why did you fight?"

Logan looked at his lap and played with his hands.

"I'm waiting."

He went to speak then hesitated.

"He... he called mom a slut."

Logan's mother had died shortly after he was born, so the topic of mothers had always been a sore spot for him. Elias sighed and thought about it. If someone had said that about his mother, he would have punched them too. After several minutes of thought, he decided that Logan had fought for a good enough reason and wouldn't be punished.

"Okay... but did you really have to break his nose?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry." He replied with a shrug.

"All that blood is his... right?"

Logan looked down at his clothes and sighed.

"Yeah, most of it."

It only took them a few minutes to get home. Logan walked in first and almost screamed when he was tackled by several people.

"Logan!"

"Why were you fighting with people?!"

"Aaaah! Why are you covered in blood?!"

"...G-guys... you're squishing all of m-my... internal organs..." He gasped.

"Oops."

Suddenly the weight was gone and a hand grabbed his and heaved him onto his feet. He gasped in a few quick breaths, just in case they decided to attack again.

"NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! I'M SO CURIOUS!" Kick yelled while Riley barked and happily pranced around the room.

Logan laughed and plopped onto the couch. Elias grabbed his arm and lifted him off.

"Don't get blood on the couch! Go change!"

He sighed and left the room to change.

"Are we ever gonna get to know what happened?" Keegan asked, practically bouncing up and down.

Elias nodded and glanced at Logan's door. "A kid called his mother a slut. I guess it pissed him off."

Everyone was quiet. No one really knew what to say.

"Just don't mention it. He'll be fine, but I'll probably have to bring him with me to base this week. He can't go to school and he can't stay here because I don't want him here alone. Knowing him, he'll find a way to get into trouble."

"Yeah, that's true. I can babysit if you want, make sure he doesn't wander off. I don't have much to do this week." Kick offered.

"Same, I can help." Keegan said.

Logan walked in and heard what he said. He leaned against the wall and made a face.

"I don't need to be babysat. I'm not a baby, I'm 15."

"Yes you are! Come here baby!" Kick said, putting his hands out and making grabbing motions.

Logan rolled his eyes and stayed where he was.

"Oh, I see how it is. Baby can't walk yet." He said getting up and walking over to Logan, who squealed when he picked him up and carried him to the couch.

"You scream like a girl." Keegan giggled.

"Least I don't look like one." He muttered.

Everyone except Keegan burst out laughing.

"Hey! Elias, he's being mean to me!"

"You said something mean first."

"But... but that's not fair!"

"Girls say that a lot." Logan mused.

Keegan gave up and just pouted. They all watched a movie, but after a while they got bored. Logan and Riley were cuddling on the couch, while Elias did some research. The rest of them were sitting around talking, no one really paying attention to the movie.

"So... today was interesting." Merrick said, thinking over everything that had happened.

"Yeah, I think Hesh will be home soon. I wonder if he saw anything."

"Nah, he was probably in class."

"He's gonna freak when he sees Logan's face." Kick laughed.

It did look pretty bad. Bruises had formed along Logan's jaw line and cheek bones. His busted lip was still bleeding a bit and he was paler than usual.

"I bet he still has a headache." Keegan sighed.

"Nope, I gave him pain meds." Elias called from the next room.

They all looked at each other, then got up and walked over to the couch. Logan was asleep, using Riley, who was also asleep, as a pillow. They were both snoring lightly and it was adorable.

"OH! That's the cutest thing I've seen all week!" Kick squealed.

The other three looked at him.

"You're such a girl, Kick."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Suspended was supposed to be a one shot... but Axis1 literally begged me to write more, so here I am. Enjoy!**

* * *

Logan laid boredly on the couch in the rec room. He was going to die of boredom if nothing exciting happened soon. Elias had told him to stay in the rec room unless he had to go to the bathroom or something. He also said not to wander around... but he was just so curious! He sat up and glanced around, then stood and headed for the door. He heard voices from down the hall and turned back in the opposite direction, but was too late. Kick laughed wildly and ran across the room, tackling him before he reached the couch.

"Hi Kick." He sighed.

"Where were you going?" Kick asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"To piss," he lied, "did you want to help?"

"No, you pervert!"

"Then get off."

Kick sat back on his heels and looked at him.

"You're mad. Why are ya mad?"

The other Ghosts filed into the room and gave them weird looks. Riley just sat beside them, content to watch. His masters were weird.

"Uh... were we interrupting something?" Keegan asked.

Logan shot him a murderous glare.

"He was escaping!" Kick yelled.

"I was not!" He protested.

"Yes you were! You were gonna wander around base!"

"I already told you I was going to the bathroom. And if you don't get off I might just piss on you." He snapped, using the hand that wasn't pinned under him to shove at the older man above him.

"Ugh, fine. But no wandering!" Kick warned.

He got up and kicked his legs out from under him- efficiently knocking him on his ass- before bolting from the room.

"Owww! I'm gonna get you for that when you get back!" Kick shouted after him.

"You just got knocked on your arse by a 15 year old." Merrick laughed, sitting down in a chair by the tv.

Keegan laughed too. Kick glared at them as he got up.

"Go fuck yourselves."

"Mean!" Keegan said, pouting and tracing an imaginary tear down his face.

Kick flipped him off.

"Stop it, there's children in the room." Merrick said, gesturing to the door behind him.

Kick looked up and a smile found its way onto his face. Logan's eyes widened and he turned tail and ran, Kick on his heels. Merrick and Keegan just chuckled.

"Those two are like 4 year olds."

"It's hard being a parent." Merrick sighed.

* * *

Logan ran as fast as he could, another set of footsteps echoing eerily behind him. He had no idea where in the base he was now, but he wasn't gonna stop and find out. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, spurring him onward and urging him to run faster. He skidded around a corner and ran down an unfamiliar hallway, grabbing a random door and yanking it open, then throwing himself inside. He tried unsuccessfully to slow his breathing so he wouldn't be heard. There was a hysterical laugh from behind the door, then the footsteps disappeared. He stayed completely still for several minutes, barely daring to breathe. There were no sounds from outside. He opened the door a tiny bit and peeked out. Nothing. The hallway was clear. He smirked and walked out... only to be tackled. He yelped in surprise and a hand covered his mouth.

"HAHAHA! I win!" Kick squealed excitedly.

"Lemme up." He grunted, the words muffled by Kick's hand.

"But I won, right?"

He nodded in defeat. Kick smiled triumphantly and stood up. Logan jumped up and ran away while he was distracted.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Kick screeched, giving chase.

Keegan and Merrick were still just chilling in the rec room. They heard footsteps down the hall and looked up, both knowing who it was. Logan bolted into the room and dived over the couch, hiding behind it. Kick ran into the room and stood in the doorway panting, his eyes scanning the room for his young friend.

"I know you're in here..." He said, advancing into the room and looking under things.

Merrick and Keegan were unsuccessfully trying to stop laughing. Finally, Kick got to the couch, leaning over it with a smile when he saw Logan.

"Hey there."

Logan screamed and tried to run, only to have Kick grab him and shove him onto the couch, sitting on his legs. His arms had fallen first and were pinned under him, rendering them useless. He looked desperately to the two older men for help, but they just laughed harder.

"Damn it! How much do you eat?! You're like a fucking cow!" Logan yelled angrily, squirming and trying to pull his feet out from under Kick.

"Do you guys hear anything? I certainly don't. It's so nice and quiet in here, isn't it?" Kick asked his friends, completely ignoring Logan's struggles.

"Yeah... totally." Keegan said with a grin.

"Nope. I like it when it's quiet."

Riley just barked.

After a few minutes of this, Logan got tired and gave up. Elias walked in, coffee in hand, and gave Kick a look when he saw what he was doing.

"Why are you sitting on my son?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see sir, it's a very funny story. He was wandering around base so now-"

"I was n-"

Kick reached over and covered his mouth.

"Shhh! You're disrupting story time." He whispered, putting a finger to his mouth and gesturing for silence.

Logan glared at him. He was gonna kill him when he got up.

"So anyways he was wandering, so now he has to sit here."

Elias took a sip of his coffee and gave him a look that said, 'oh really?'

"Are you sure? Because I happened to see a certain soldier who looked just like you chasing him around base. Am I mistaken, or was that you?" He asked, waiting patiently for an answer.

He didn't get one. He received a shout instead as Logan bit Kick's hand. Kick leapt from the couch, holding the throbbing limb as a small trickle of blood ran from the set of teeth marks indented in it. Logan jumped on him and put him in a chokehold, dragging him backwards from the room with an evil smile. They watched silently from their positions.

"Well that was interesting..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Yeah... I'm just gonna be updating this randomly, so it could be a while before the next update or it could happen the next day. It depends on when I feel like writing something fluffy, lol. Have fun~**

* * *

Merrick, Keegan, and Kick were sitting in the rec room wondering where Logan had gone. He had left the room like 15 minutes ago and never came back.

"Where would he have gone?" Keegan asked.

It was a good question. There weren't many interesting things around base, especially not for someone Logan's age.

"I don't know. Should I go looking for him?" Kick asked, a smile growing on his face.

Merrick glared at him. "You need to be nicer to him."

"I've been nice!"

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England." Merrick said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you could certainly pull off the queen part..." Kick muttered.

Keegan laughed and Merrick just glared at both of them.

"I'd expect Kick to laugh but not you, Keegan. You should be ashamed." He said, shaking his head with a smile he failed to hide.

Kick pointed at him and said, "Ahhh! He smiled!"

"Hehehe..."

It had been several minutes and Logan still hadn't showed up.

Keegan stood and said, "I'm gonna go look for him."

The others nodded and Riley barked, thumping his tail on the floor. Keegan smiled fondly at them before leaving the room in search of his young friend. He looked through the halls and there was still no sign of him. He searched the bathrooms and finally, the kitchen. That's where he found him. He was sprawled out on the floor clutching at his hand, which was covered in blood. There was also blood splattered on the floor and across the cabinet. A glass was shattered on the floor beside him. His face was wet with tears and it made his heart ache. Keegan rushed over to him, muttering curses along the way.

"What the hell did you do?!" He asked, reaching for his hand.

Logan flinched and scooted away from him with fear filled eyes. He sighed and gently reached for his wrist.

"C'mon, let me see."

Logan didn't protest this time and let him look at his hand. He watched everything he did though, not wanting him to touch it. Keegan studied the injury. It looked like Logan had been able to stop most of the bleeding. There was a gash across his palm that looked like it was around 4 inches long. He turned it this way and that, making sure there wasn't any glass in it. It didn't look like there was any, but he would look again when there was better lighting. He helped Logan stand and led him to the infirmary. He would clean the glass in the kitchen up later. When they got there he sat Logan down on one of the empty beds and gathered the supplies he would need.

"So what happened?" He asked, trying to keep him talking.

"I-I dropped the cup and tried t-to clean it up and I slipped and cut myself." Logan said quietly with a sniffle.

Keegan would have laughed, had Logan not been hurt. He was so clumsy...

"Okay, well I'm gonna clean it first. It'll sting, but try to bear with me here."

Logan nodded and watched as he examined his hand for a moment before pouring peroxide on it. He hissed and flinched slightly, but didn't move away. It bubbled up and he just watched, trying to see through the tears that blurred his vision. Keegan cleaned the rest of the blood away and gently patted it dry. He sighed and retrieved a syringe and some pain medication.

"What's that for?"

"Pain, it's gonna need stitches." He said, flicking the syringe to get rid of air bubbles.

Logan just nodded and stared at his feet. Keegan injected the medicine into his arm and they waited a few minutes.

"Where's dad?" Logan asked, eyes scanning the room as if he were suddenly going to appear.

"I think he's in a meeting right now..." He replied, threading a needle.

He took Logan's hand in his lap and asked if he was ready. Logan shrugged and he took that as a yes. He pushed the needle through the skin and for the first couple stitches, Logan didn't say anything. Around the fourth stitch, when they were almost halfway done, he started crying. Every time the needle went through his skin it felt like he was being stabbed. He knew Keegan was trying to hurry, but he couldn't help it. He wanted him to be done _now_.

"I know, I know. I'm almost done." Keegan said as he moved to the sixth stitch.

Logan was trying to keep quiet but by the time they reached the ninth stitch, he was crying so hard that Keegan was worried he was going to make himself sick. It ended up getting ten stitches. He finished just as Merrick and Kick ran in with worried looks on their faces. Kick ran right up to the bed and hugged Logan.

"What happened to my baby?!" He asked, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

Logan sniffled and gave him a half-hearted grin while Keegan wrapped his hand.

"Baby's c-clumsy." He sighed.

Kick laughed at his stuttering and played with his hair.

"What happened?" Merrick asked, looking at Keegan.

"He dropped a glass and was trying to clean it up. Then he slipped and cut himself. His hand needed ten stitches." He explained, holding up the bandaged hand.

"Damn, Logan. How'd you manage to do that?"

Keegan started cleaning everything up and Logan just shrugged.

"Are you hungry? I haven't seen you eat since you got here... and that was like two days ago." Kick asked, giving him a worried look.

Logan pouted and said, "I want pizza..."

Kick laughed at his cuteness and poked his cheek.

"Okay! We'll get pizza~" He said happily, taking Logan's uninjured hand and pulling him off the bed.

Merrick grabbed his car keys and left, saying he'd go get the pizza. They couldn't get it delivered to the base because... well then their location would be discovered. Anyone could be watching and it never hurt to play it safe.

They headed for the rec room, Kick swinging their arms as they walked. Keegan joined them when he was finished cleaning up. Soon Merrick returned with the pizza and the rest of the night was spent eating food and joking around until everyone passed out on the couches.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello~ So this chapter had some angst, but it ended happy! I'm sorry, but I had to add _some_ angst! If it was all fluff I probably would have puked. Ewww. Please leave me reviews! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Haha, this story's really fun to write. I really need to get Hesh in here...hmmm...**

* * *

Elias entered the rec room with a mug of coffee in hand. The meeting last night had been so boring- woah. He didn't expect to see Logan and his whole team asleep on the couches. They usually went to their own rooms to sleep. He laughed slightly when he saw the pizza boxes. They must have had fun last night.

"Oh, morning sir." Kick said, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

"Good morning, Kick. Looks like you guys had fun last night." He chuckled.

"Yeah, we were trying to cheer Logan up. He cut his hand and had to get stitches."

Elias's eyes widened and he set his coffee down. He went to Logan's sleeping form and gently pulled his injured hand into his lap and started unwrapping the gauze to look at it. Logan continued to sleep, he was totally out.

"What happened?" He asked, setting the gauze aside.

"He dropped a glass and was trying to clean it up but he slipped and cut himself. Haha, he's so clumsy." Kick grinned.

"He is. Damn, how the hell did he even do this? Ten stitches..." He said, shaking his head and wrapping the gauze around his hand once again.

Kick shrugged. Merrick and Keegan sat up, yawning and rubbing at their eyes. Riley just kept sleeping.

"Oh, hi Elias." Keegan said with a tired smile.

"Hello~" Merrick said.

"Hey guys. What the hell did you do to him? He's out like a fucking light." He said, gesturing to the sleeping Logan.

They shrugged.

"I don't know... we had pizza and stayed up until like 3:00 in the morning. That could be it." Keegan said with a laugh.

"Hehehe, my baby's tired~" Kick giggled.

They all gave him weird looks.

"You're creepy, Kick." Merrick said, shaking his head.

Suddenly Logan's cellphone started ringing. It scared the shit out of him and he yelped and nearly fell off the couch.

"Damn kid, get some chill." Keegan said with a slight laugh.

Logan just glared at him and dug around in his pockets for his phone. He forgot about his injured hand, flinching as if he had been burned when he tried to grab his phone.

"Oi! Be careful child! You'll tear your stitches!" Kick warned, waving a finger at him.

Logan just rolled his eyes and used his other hand to answer it.

"Hey Hesh." He sighed.

" _Are you okay? What took you so long to answer?"_

"I was... asleep." He replied through a yawn.

 _"Oh, okay. Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming to base to hang out with you! Woohoo! It's finally the weekend, oh my god I hate school."_ Hesh said happily.

Logan's face lit up.

"Really?! That's awesome. When will you be here?"

 _"Ummm... like five minutes maybe?"_

Logan cheered and hung up on him.

"What are you so happy about?" Elias asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hesh is coming!"

"Oh, now I see. If you guys weren't brothers I'd say you liked him." Keegan said.

Logan pouted and said, "I'm not gay..."

"But I am!" Kick yelled, tackling him and kissing his cheek.

"Ewwww!" Logan screamed, desperately wiping at his cheek.

"Kick, leave him alone you dumbass. You're not gay!" Merrick said through his laughter.

"No, I'm not but he's fucking cute." Kick replied, squishing Logan's cheeks.

Logan turned his head and tried to bite him, but he moved away too fast.

"Aha! Nope, you're not gonna bite me this time!" Kick yelled triumphantly.

"Your hands shouldn't be near his mouth anyways." Hesh said, entering the room with a smirk.

Logan shot up off the couch and ran to him, tackling him to the floor in a hug.

"Owww." Hesh whined.

Logan giggled and just laid on top of him.

"Are you ever going to get up or are we just gonna lay on the floor?"

"Shut up. Pillows aren't supposed to talk..." Logan mumbled tiredly.

Everyone started laughing at him.

"Heeey... I'm not your pillow."

Logan whacked him on the head and said, "Yes you are."

Hesh caught his hand and looked at it.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I lost a fight with a glass." Logan said, pulling it away from him before he had the chance to touch it.

"Oh my god. You _would_ do that, wouldn't you?"

"Shut up, dumbass."

"Guys! Help! He's being mean..." Hesh whined, pouting and trying to push Logan off.

Logan tangled his legs in his and attached himself to him.

"You're like a koala." Kick giggled, sitting by them on the floor and poking him.

Logan grumbled and aimed a kick at him.

"Owww! Rude." Kick yelled, pulling at his hair.

"Hey! No fighting!" Merrick said.

"Yeah, he's injured. Be nice." Elias said.

"But he's grumpy..."

"You poked me first, assface."

Hesh sighed and stood up. Logan yelped in surprise and held onto him for dear life, which made everyone laugh.

"You really thought I was going to drop you?" Hesh asked with a pout.

"Yes, you're mean."

"Maybe I will drop you, just to be the mean person I am." Hesh joked, letting go of him.

Logan just shrugged and stood on his own. Hesh ruffled his hair and went to sit down, Logan right behind him.

"You're like a little dog, following me everywhere ." Hesh laughed.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Nope."

Hesh laughed at his stubbornness and asked, "So how many stitches did you get?"

"Ten. Blood was everywhere." Logan said, gesturing to the whole room.

Hesh visibly paled.

Keegan punched Logan's arm. "Stop it, you're scaring him."

Logan just grinned.

"You're such an ass, Logan." Hesh said, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

 **A/N: Hehehe, Hesh is finally here. Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, how's life? Yes, I am aware that it sucks. GUESS WHAT?! I'm totally gonna dye my hair blonde! Yay! Enjoy the adorable babies~**

* * *

"So did you see the fight?" Kick asked.

Hesh shook his head and sighed.

"Nope, I was in algebra class on the other side of the school when it happened. I did hear about it though, during lunch everyone was talking about it."

"Ah, I see."

"I wish I was suspended... school is boring." Hesh muttered, taking a sip of coffee from his mug.

Kick laughed and just shook his head. Logan ran into the room and hopped onto the couch beside Hesh.

"Hey, what are you up to?" He asked, giving him a warm smile and ruffling his hair.

Logan pouted and fixed it, then said, "Coffee~"

He grabbed Hesh's mug and drank some, sitting back on the couch with a content grin. His older brother frowned at him and pried the mug from his hands, holding it away from him. Kick just sat there giggling like a mad man.

"Why are you stealing my coffee? So rude..." He said, drinking from it.

Logan just sat there, absently staring off into space. Hesh wondered if he had noticed that he took his coffee back... Then Logan turned to him and laid down in his lap, closing his eyes and snuggling up against his thighs. Hesh just sat there, wondering why he was acting so strange and out of character. A few minutes later, Logan was out and Keegan walked in.

"Oh, that's where he went. I was wondering where he had gone..." He said, taking a seat by the tv.

"Why's he being so... cuddly?" He asked, running a hand through Logan's soft blonde hair.

"He's probably tired. We stayed up until 3:00am last night and I also just gave him pain meds for his hand a while ago. That combination is probably what knocked him out." Keegan explained, opening a book.

Hesh just nodded and sat as still as possible so he wouldn't wake his brother.

 **2 Hours Later...**

"LOGAN! WAKE UP!" Someone yelled, roughly shaking his shoulder.

He yelped in surprise and leapt back, falling off the couch. He was sprawled out on the floor, in a pile of tangled limbs. Hesh burst out laughing and fell over, continuing to laugh hysterically.

"You... y-you should've seen your f-face! Oh my god..." He choked out between laughs.

Logan sat up and glared.

"You're such an ass." He muttered, standing up and heading for the door.

He heard quick footsteps behind him, them a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder. He huffed in annoyance and tried to pull away, but Hesh was stronger than him and he couldn't.

"I'm sorry." The older brother said in an apologetic tone, although Logan could still hear the smile in his voice.

He shook his head stubbornly and ignored him. Hesh scooted closer, his back now flush against his chest, and glanced sidelong at him. After several minutes he seemed to realize that the younger Walker wasn't going to reply. He smirked and scooped him up, carrying him back to the couch. Logan was surprised at first, but he quickly recovered and continued to ignore him as he set him down on the couch.

"You don't love me anymore?" Hesh asked.

He ignored him, refusing to make eye contact.

"Okay, I see how it is. But... can you continue to ignore me when I do... this?!"

His hands shot forward and attacked Logan's sides, tickling him. He knew his younger brother couldn't stand that. Logan shrieked and thrashed, trying to escape the assault. Hesh's smile grew and he straddled his hips, ruining any chance of escape as he continued to tickle him. Logan was gasping for breath but every time he got a lung-full of air, Hesh would attack again and steal it away by making him laugh.

"You gonna ignore me now? Huh?!" He asked, pausing for a moment.

Logan gasped in several breaths of air, then nodded, condemning himself to another attack. He squealed when it came and struggled. But the older brother was stronger and weighed more, making the task impossible. He pulled his hand back, forgetting that it was injured, and felt pain rip through it. He screamed and reflex tears gathered in his eyes. He felt something warm spreading under the bandages that surrounded his hand. Hesh stopped when he heard the scream and looked at him with a concern filled expression.

"Logan what's..." He started but then he felt the warmth spreading too.

He moved off of him and grabbed his injured hand. Red blood was already visible seeping through the layers of bandages. Logan saw the blood and groaned, knowing what had happened. He unwrapped it and examined it. They had definitely torn the stitches... shit. He pulled Logan up and moved quickly toward the door.

"C'mon, we gotta find-"

He was interrupted when he nearly ran into the exact person he was looking for.

"Oh my god! What did you two do?!" He asked, seeing Logan's blood covered hand.

"He tore his stitches."

"Well no shit Sherlock. Come on, Logan." He snapped, seizing Logan's hand and dragging him off to the infirmary.

Hesh just kinda stood there feeling guilty while the rest of the Ghosts entered the room.

"What happened?" Kick asked curiously, seeing his expression.

"Logan... tore his stitches."

"Well yeah, but how?"

"Uhh... He was ignoring me... so I started tickling him and he tried to get his hand out from under me and they tore."

Kick laughed at him.

"You _would_ do that, wouldn't you. Wow Hesh, nice job."

"I didn't mean to!" He snapped.

"But you _did_ do it though."

He sighed.

"Yeah... I suppose you're right."

"Well duh. I'm always right!" Kick exclaimed.

Hesh rolled his eyes and moved for the door but Kick stopped him.

"Hey, stay here. He's not gonna want to see you right now."

He thought about it for a moment, then huffed and sat down. He waited for a while in silence. After about half an hour, Logan walked in with a pained expression. He didn't come and sit with his older brother like usual, opting to sit on the couch instead. Hesh pouted.

"You don't like me anymore?" He asked.

Logan shook his head. Hesh sighed deeply and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Logan squinted at him for several minutes, then patted the couch next to him. He could never stay mad at his brother for long, no matter what he had done. Hesh smiled and sat down, Logan immediately laying down and using him as a pillow.

"Heeeey..."

"Shut up. Pillows don't talk."

* * *

 **A/N: Lol... I was bored. Sorry for hurting Logan... I suppose that isn't nice. Don't worry though, his hand will heal fine from here! I promise! But if you don't review I'll probably just kill him off. That'd be fun... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but I got bored and decided to update. Anyways, enjoy! Some new peoples are coming... Hehehe. :)**

* * *

Elias laughed slightly as he spoke on the phone with one of his oldest friends.

"Yeah, I understand. I can't wait to see you again! And you'll finally get to meet Logan and Hesh."

 _"That'll be nice. The guys have missed you all. Anyways, we'll be there in a few hours. See you then."_

"Sounds good, see you. Bye." He grinned, hanging up with a sigh.

The 141 would be here in a few hours. He smiled wider at the thought. Their teams had been friends for a long time and everyone was happy when they got to see each other.

The Ghosts hadn't seen them in about a year because both teams had been extremely busy, but now they were free. And he couldn't wait to see them again.

He happily left his quarters to go tell the rest of the guys. It took him a few minutes to reach the rec room, where he assumed they would be.

He noticed his assumption had been correct when he entered the room. Everyone's attention automatically turned to him, excluding Hesh and Logan, both of whom were sound asleep on the couch.

He took a moment to observe them (cause they're adorable), then turned back to the rest of the team.

He cleared his throat before saying, "I have some good news."

Kick raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"The 141 is coming to visit. They'll be here in a few hours." He grinned.

A series of excited laughs and whoops erupted from the group of men. His sons stirred slightly, but didn't wake up.

"That's awesome!" Kick smiled.

Keegan just beamed.

"How are they?" Merrick asked.

He shrugged.

"Just the usual. Roach has a broken leg and Toad managed to break one of his fingers. I honestly don't know how that Bug gets into so much trouble..." He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Damn, he really is a roach." Keegan laughed.

"No kidding." That was Merrick.

"I would tell the boys, but they just look so peaceful..." He sighed, running a hand through Logan's hair.

He scrunched up his nose and mumbled a few incoherent words, shifting to be closer to Hesh.

"Awww! He's so cute." Kick giggled.

"You're so weird." Merrick grumbled.

"I love you too, Mer."

"Don't call me that." He replied with a scowl.

Kick rolled his eyes but went silent, his gaze shifting to the floor. It was fun to tease his friend, but when doing so, the phrase _'don't poke the bear'_ came to mind. And it could be perfectly applied to this situation. An angry Merrick meant certain death...

"I'm glad they're coming to visit... this place is boring." Keegan sighed, his eyes wandering the large room.

* * *

 **Logan P.O.V- Several Hours Later...**

I yawned and opened my eyes a bit, staring at the ceiling as my sleepiness slowly receded. I immediately noticed the absence of Hesh, whom I assumed had gone to the bathroom or something.

I laid there for a moment, listening to the murmur of voices in the room, which _would_ have been completely normal... if it weren't for the fact that I didn't recognize most of them.

Oh fuck. I sat bolt upright, nearly punching Keegan, who had just leaned down to see if I had a fever. I yelped and instinctively scrambled back away from him, having not expected someone to be looming over me like that.

"Damn it, Keegan! Don't be leaning over people like that! It's fucking creepy!" I yelled, glaring at him accusingly.

Riley let out a short bark, wondering why his master was yelling. Keegan looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, but I was just trying to see if you had a fever! You look like you have one and I would've asked Hesh to do it, but he left to take a piss!"

I scowled at him, then whipped around to look at a stranger who was laughing on the other couch. Now that I looked, I realized there were about 6 strangers... yikes. I had completely forgotten about the foreign voices I heard a moment ago.

"Uhhh... who are you?" I asked, gesturing to the lot of them and looking to Keegan for an answer.

"We're the Task Force 141. I'm captain Price, this is captain MacTavish, but you can call him Soap," he paused, gesturing to a guy with a mohawk, who smiled and waved to me. "And well... they're dumbasses. You guys can introduce yourselves."

One of them pouted and said, "We are not!"

"Hi! I'm Roach!" A younger looking man with a broken leg said cheerfully.

He had chocolate brown eyes, similar to my own, and thick brown hair that fell into his eyes. He was adorable... He honestly reminded me of a puppy.

"I'm Ghost. Pleased to meet you." The man sitting beside him grinned.

He had black hair and shocking icy blue eyes. It was difficult to look away from them...

"I'm Toad!" A brunette with hazel eyes chirped.

He had a broken thumb, which I had no idea how it was possible to get.

"And I'm Archer. It's nice to meet you." The man beside him said politely.

He had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes.

They all seemed pretty okay... but I was still nervous. I didn't like socializing with new people... Merrick cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at me. Shit.

"Oh... umm... I'm Logan. Hi..." I said awkwardly.

Hesh walked back into the room with a smile, petting Riley as he walked by.

"Hi guys." He grinned.

"Hello!" A few of them chorused.

He glanced at me while sitting down. He looked concerned.

"You okay man? You look like you have a fever..." He muttered, standing back up and sliding his hand under my bangs to feel my forehead.

Keegan rolled his eyes.

"I _told_ you!" He said, pointing at me.

I flipped him off and the guy named... Roach I think it was, giggled.

"He reminds me of you. So feisty..." Ghost laughed, kissing Roach on the cheek.

My eyes widened.

"Are you two...?" I asked, not knowing how to finish my sentence.

"Oh... uhhh, yeah. We've been together for about a year." Ghost said sheepishly, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Roach giggled and pinched his cheek.

"You're so cute..." He mumbled.

"We're together too!" Archer and Toad called.

"Oh... that's cool." I muttered quietly, but to be honest I didn't quite know what to think.

I mean, they were both cute couples but I hadn't met many gay guys. But they seemed nice. Hesh sighed and and looked at Keegan.

"He has a fever."

The medic nodded and left the room. Archer's eyes drifted down to my bandaged hand.

He pointed to it and asked, "What happened to your hand?"

I looked down at it and blushed.

"I uhhh... lost a fight with a cup."

They laughed and I felt my face go redder.

"Don't feel bad. I lost a fight with a roof a couple days ago." Roach laughed, tapping the cast on his left leg.

"You scared the shit out of me, too." Ghost grumbled.

"Deal with it, bitch." He replied, sticking his tongue out and causing the other to smile.

"What about those bruises and your lip?" Toad asked curiously.

Oh... I had nearly forgotten about the fight 3 days ago.

"I got in a fight at school with a dumbass."

"Hah, did ya win?" Soap asked and Price whacked him.

I nodded. "I broke his nose."

"Oooohhhhh! He's a scrapper!" Roach cheered.

Ghost covered his mouth and shushed him.

"Sorry, he's a bit loopy from the pain meds we gave him." He explained.

"Why'd you fight with him?" Toad asked.

"He called my m-mom a slut." I said, stuttering slightly on the word 'mom'.

It felt odd to say that word... I wasn't used to it. My mother died in child birth and I've never met her, only seen pictures. So it felt weird to say 'mom'.

They must have known about her, because after I said that they all looked upset. I was about to ask if they had ever met her, but was interrupted when Keegan entered the room.

"Okay! Here, take these." He ordered, taking my uninjured had and dumping four large pills into it.

My eyes widened in surprise. I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You really expect me to swallow these things?! They're like... enormous!"

He sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand how you think you can't swallow those. Yesterday you ate a whole bunch of shit, all of which was larger than those." He smirked.

Archer snorted, a failed attempt at holding back his laughter.

"Yeah... well I could chew that up. I'm pretty sure these things would break my teeth if I tried that..."

"Nah, it would just taste disgusting and you'd probably puke." Keegan shrugged.

"Well... I'm not swallowing those. I would choke and die."

"Dude, you wouldn't die. There's like... three people in here who have extensive medical knowledge."

"That was way too many big words."

"Basically that means they're almost as good as doctors." He sighed.

"Good for them but I'm still not taking these things. Ewww." I grumbled, dumping the pills into the trash can by the door.

Keegan sighed and left the room again. Hesh laughed at me.

"Logan! Quit wasting pills!"

"Shut your face, Hesh."

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'?"

"Uhh... no?"

"You're a dumbass."

Roach made a face.

"Hey! He's nice!" He argued.

"Why thank you, person who's name I forgot. At least _someone_ appreciates me!"

"Haha, it's Roach."

"Oh yeah... Hah... I suck at remembering names."

"It's all good."

"Logan! Come sit with meh! I'm loooonely." Hesh complained, reaching for me with a pout.

I stuck my tongue out at him and huffed.

"Well that was just rude."

"Sick people are supposed to be nice!" Ghost laughed.

"Oi! I'm not sick! I'm... hmmm..." I paused for a moment to think. "Yeah no, I don't have another good word for this."

"HAH! I win, you're sick."

"Meanie."

"Name calling is rude."

"Well so are you, bitch." I shot back.

Ghost gasped and looked at Roach.

"He called me a bitch!"

He shrugged.

"I do that all the time."

"Well that's true."

Keegan re-entered the room for the second time, although this time he had a syringe in his hand.

"Logan, do you know you're a pain in the ass?"

"Yes. Yes I do." I grinned.

"It's weird how you get more sassy when you're sick... usually sick people are really tired." He muttered, sitting beside me and rubbing my arm with an alcohol swab.

"It's because I'm awesome."

"No, it's because you're full of shit. You can tell by your brown eyes."

"Nu uh."

"Yes." He argued, flicking the syringe.

"Dont feel too bad, I have people tell me I'm full of shit all the time." Roach mumbled.

"Well it's because you _are!"_ Toad said indignantly.

"See what I mean?"

Keegan injected the medicine into my arm and I winced.

"I swear to god if that needle goes through my arm..."

"It's not even long enough to do that."

"Huh... good point."

He set the empty syringe down and patted my shoulder.

"All done."

"Yaaaay~" I giggled, running over to sit with Hesh.

"What?! I told you to sit with me like 10 minutes ago, and _now_ you want to? So rude." He tsked, although he allowed me to sit with him anyways.

"Hehehe..."

I giggled and poked his cheek.

"Ugh, Keegan! What have I told you about giving my little bro shit and making him loopy?!" Hesh complained, pulling my uninjured hand away from his face and shooting the medic a glare.

He shrugged.

"What? It's fun."

"For _you_ maybe, but I have to deal with him poking me repeatedly until he's out! I'm honestly considering putting him in your lap and making you deal with him instead..."

"Eh, he's your problem."

"That _you_ created!"

"Suck it up, buttercup." Roach mumbled, half asleep in Ghost's lap.

"Ugh. I hate you guys." Hesh sighed.

"Love you too, Heshy Hesh." Kick winked.

He flipped him off.

I reached up and poked him again. And again. And again.

Finally he grabbed my hand and held onto it to keep it still.

"Go the fuck to sleep." He grumbled.

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later...**

Logan was laid out across his big brother's lap, snoring softly as he slept peacefully. He smiled slightly in his sleep and Hesh grinned and ruffled his hair.

" _Finally..._ " He muttered, shaking his head in relief.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's loooong... This was a really fun chapter to write though, probably my favorite in this story. Anyways, I worked hard! So please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! *sigh* I'm so cruel to my characters (you'll see what I'm talking about when you read this chapter). This was originally supposed to be pure fluff... like if you gutted a stuffed animal and made it rain their guts (stuffing).** ** _BUUUT_** **now it's turned into a mix of fluff and angst... I LOVE IT.**

 ***Although it was accidental, this chapter was inspired by Marieevee! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this angsty chapter that you accidentally inspired me to write!***

 **Have fun guys~**

* * *

 **Hesh P.O.V**

I sighed as I boredly played with Logan's hair. He was still out, but I was glad he was getting some rest. Whatever Keegan gave him to lower his fever really knocked him out.

As an afterthought, I brought a hand to his forehead, checking his temperature. Hmmm... he still has a fever but it's definitely lower now. That's good anyways.

"You care about him a lot, don't you?" Ghost asked with a grin.

I nodded.

"Yeah..."

"That's good. All little brothers need someone to look after them." Soap chimed in.

"Especially Logan. He gets into a lot of trouble." Kick laughed, ruffling said person's hair as he walked by.

I was about to reply, but stopped when Logan awoke with a pained gasp and struggled out of my arms, running from the room. I immediately ran after him, not waiting for the others to react.

I chased him down the hall and we were nearing the bathroom when he doubled over and threw up all over the floor. Oh shit. I hurried over to him and rubbed his back comfortingly until he was done.

"You okay man? You don't look so good..." I said quietly.

In answer to my question, he slumped to the floor beside the mess and whimpered loudly. His hands were wrapped protectively around his midsection as tears rolled down his cheeks.

My blood ran cold. What's wrong with him? Whatever it is, it looks bad... I knelt beside him and carefully pulled him into my lap. He stiffened and released a whine at the action.

"Easy, easy. It's okay. Where does it hurt?" I asked, my eyes scanning his body for external injuries.

I found none, other than his bandaged hand. He sniffled and pulled in a shallow breath to speak, but then another wave of pain hit him, causing a low moan to come out instead. He squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his arms around his stomach.

Keegan came running down the hall to see what was wrong, coming to a screeching halt when he reached us.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, kneeling beside Logan's legs.

"I think his stomach hurts? His fever has spiked as well... and he threw up. Where's dad?" I asked, trying _very_ hard not to panic.

"I think he's in a meeting right now..." Keegan said distractedly, feeling the younger Walker's forehead to confirm that his fever had risen.

I hated seeing Logan in pain. I always have and I always will, but usually he's able to tell me what's wrong. Then we found a solution and everything turned out okay. But now... now I had no idea what was wrong or how to fix it. And that scared me more than anything.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Logan cried out in pain, tears spilling from his eyes in rivers now. He made a sound that I don't think even a seriously wounded animal could make and curled further in on himself.

"Shhh, it's okay." I cooed, running a hand through his hair in a futile effort to comfort him.

Keegan muttered a string of curses and stood, beckoning for me to follow.

"Come on, hurry! We need to get him to a hospital." He said urgently, already starting down the hall.

"What?! Why?" I asked in panic, picking Logan up and carrying him to follow the older man.

"Because if he has what I think he has, he needs surgery. And we can't do that here. C'mon." He said, entering the rec room and hurriedly grabbing his car keys.

"What's up with Logan?" Merrick asked worriedly, looking toward the doorway.

I heard Keegan begin to explain when Logan tensed, his eyes widening with panic.

"G-gonna..." He gasped, before retching again, choking out gooey chunks of food onto the floor.

I sighed and rubbed his back once again until he was finished.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine." I murmured as he curled in on himself again, arms tightening around his abdomen as he continued to cry.

Keegan was there a moment later, Merrick right behind him.

"Shit..." The latter breathed, seeing the crying mess Logan had become.

"Hesh, grab him and let's go. We really need to hurry." Keegan said shortly, pulling Merrick with him and heading for the exit.

I quickly gathered my baby brother into my arms and rushed after them, silently begging for Logan to be okay. Keegan jumped into the front seat, jamming the keys into the ignition with record breaking speed.

Merrick opened the door for me and I mumbled a thanks as I carefully lowered Logan into the backseat. He climbed into the passenger side and we were off.

I held Logan close, hugging him against my chest as he cried. I was unable to express how grateful I was that the hospital was so close. He whimpered again and I pulled him impossibly closer, my worry rising higher and higher as each second passed.

"It's gonna be okay..." I whispered, trying to convince myself more than him.

5 more minutes and we arrived, Keegan stopping right in front of the entrance so we wouldn't have to walk farther than necessary. I was a bit nervous, as Logan had always hated hospitals. He avoided them whenever humanly possible and absolutely refused to go no matter how sick he was.

But he was hurting so badly... He really needed help. I sighed and opened the door, pulling him out with me. Merrick and I rushed inside while Keegan parked his car.

Almost as soon as we entered through the double doors, nurses swarmed around us, asking a bunch of questions that Merrick did his best to answer accurately.

One wheeled a gurney over to us and had me lay him down on it. I haven't the faintest idea how, but somehow as soon as I set him down, he knew where we were.

He opened his tear filled eyes and gave me a look of betrayal. A look that begged me not to leave him here with these strangers, in this place he hated.

But before I could say anything he was taken down the hall, out of sight. Keegan ran in and sighed when Merrick informed him that Logan had already been taken back.

He put a hand on my shoulder and said, "He's going to be fine."

* * *

 **Logan P.O.V**

 _Hesh left me..._ The thought only made me cry harder as I was wheeled down the hallway to a room. I shuddered. Hospitals are awful. They're full of sick people and creepy doctors with cold hands.

I opened my eyes a bit when I felt the gurney I was laying on come to a halt. I looked up but all I saw were bright, blurry blobs of light. Pain spiked in my stomach again and I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching my teeth in an effort to avoid screaming.

Someone took my hand and attempted to get me to lay flat. I shivered and tried to pull away from them.

 _Leave me alone..._

All at once more gloved hands were there, moving me onto my back and pulling my arms away from my sides. My stomach flared with pain at the slightest movement and I nearly screamed.

They were trying to talk to me, but I didn't catch a word of what any of them were trying to say. There was a sharp burn in the crook of my arm as they inserted an IV.

The idea of a needle piercing my skin caused my stomach to clench and waves of nausea to roll over me. I fought back the urge to puke.

I hated needles. With a passion.

It's not the pain that bothers me, actually they don't really hurt at all. It's just the _thought_ of them that bugs me... I shuddered. I tried to calm down, but it was difficult when I couldn't take a deep breath without feeling like I was being stabbed in the stomach.

My stomach muscles clenched painfully again, making me whine as I instinctively tried to curl in on myself again. My attempt failed when several pairs of gloved hands pushed me down, forcing me to stay on my back.

I let out a sob and shied away from them. I wish they would just leave me alone to die... I jumped and my eyes sprang open when something was placed over my mouth and nose.

I involuntarily gasped in surprise, efficiently inhaling the gas. I tried to turn away but suddenly my movements were sluggish and everything felt heavy. Well shit.

I felt a hand glide through my hair and a comforting voice saying something the pounding in my ears drowned out, then I fell asleep.

* * *

 **About an Hour and a Half Later...**

 **Hesh P.O.V**

I paced around the waiting room while I waited for news on Logan. 15 steps forward... turn... 15 steps back... repeat. I've been pacing ever since we had been asked to wait in the waiting room.

Keegan and Merrick shared a worried glance that I failed to notice. I hope Logan's okay... The last thing we were told was that he was being prepped for surgery, as he had appendicitis and needed an emergency appendectomy performed before his appendix ruptured... or something like that.

He has to be okay, right? I mean, we're in a fucking hospital. He has to be okay... but what if he's not? What if-

"Hesh, sit your ass down. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor." Merrick grumbled, patting the chair between himself and Keegan.

I looked down at the floor, wondering if that could actually happen. Then, deciding it couldn't, continued to pace. That is, until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and begin to drag me to the row of chairs.

I dug my heels into the floor and clawed at Keegan's arms, but he refused to let go of me.

"Argh, damn it Keegan! Let go!" I yelled as he shoved me into a chair.

He pointed a finger at me and said, "Stay."

I glared at him and tried to stand again, but this time both he and Merrick grabbed me, each taking one of my arms. I pulled at them with all of my might, but they were stronger than me and my efforts were futile.

Just then the door opened and a nurse in pink scrubs entered. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two older men holding my arms, forcing me to stay seated. I internally smirked at the faces they made. Serves them right.

"Ummm... guardians of Logan Walker?" She asked hesitantly.

They let go of me and we stood up in unison. She paled slightly, but smiled politely and gestured for us to follow her back through the door she came in.

"Where's Logan?" I asked, looking around as if he would suddenly appear out of thin air.

"In his room. The surgery went without a hitch. He should be fine as long as he limits physical activity and takes his antibiotics to decrease risk of infection. He will be released after a few hours of observation, just to ensure that there will be no complications." She explained, leading us to room 215.

 _At least Logan won't have to stay here long..._

She opened the door and there Logan was, sleeping in a hospital bed with a heart monitor beeping steadily to his left. He also had an IV in his arm, but I was happy to see that he wasn't hooked up to a million machines. He looked so peaceful... I raced over to him and sat in a plastic chair beside his bed, taking his limp hand in mine.

Merrick sat down beside me while Keegan discussed some things with the nurse, filling out some paperwork as well. After a few minutes the nurse left and he ruffled Logan's hair before sitting down.

We sat in silence for a while, then Logan began to stir, his fingers twitching slightly and his heart rate going up a bit. His eyes opened and I was extremely relieved to see the chocolatey brown orbs.

"Hesh?"

* * *

 **A/N: HAH! You just got cliffhangered! And I created a new word! Yay for me! Lol, this was a pretty lengthy chapter. *nods to self in approval* Please review if you don't want Logan to die of post surgery complications!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! I just updated Ghosts Don't Break and I had some free time. I wanted to update this because I left you guys on a cliffhanger!**

 **I felt a bit bad... I also really wanted some Hesh/Logan brotherly love (don't be thinking dirty things, you naughty children) because in Ghosts Don't Break that can't happen yet... if you've been reading that you'll understand what I mean.**

 **Anywho, have fun with the sick Logan!**

* * *

 **Hesh P.O.V**

Logan's eyes darted around the room and the heart monitor's previously steady pace spiked. Oh no. He reached for the IV, intending to remove it and I grabbed his hand.

"No, Logan. Don't touch that." I said gently, but he wasn't looking at me.

I squeezed his hand to gain his attention. He turned to me and my heart dropped when I saw the raw fear in his eyes. I knew if I didn't do something he was about to flip shit.

"Dude, calm down. You're getting discharged in a few hours." I grinned, patting his knee and hoping my lighthearted attitude would calm him down.

It backfired in my face.

"A few... _hours?"_ He choked out, his breathing rapidly getting faster.

He winced and I knew it was bothering his side. I sighed in defeat and looked to Merrick and Keegan for help. The latter leaned forward and pressed the call button, giving me a thumbs up and a cheeky grin. Merrick just watched, expressionless.

"Gee thanks." I muttered, shooting him a glare.

"I... h-hate this... place..." Logan wheezed.

The heart monitor's beeping had now become quick and frantic, as had Logan's breathing. Shit. I cupped his cheeks and made him look at me.

"Logan. Logan, you gotta calm down. You're gonna hyperventilate." I warned, but was ignored completely.

A nurse rushed in and tears slid down his pale cheeks. Seeing the situation, she quickly left the room, returning a few moments later with a full syringe.

"What's that?" I asked suspiciously.

"A sedative." She said simply, injecting the clear liquid into Logan's IV port.

The younger man stared up at the nurse with glassy, tear filled eyes as his heart rate slowly began to level out.

"He'll probably sleep through the rest of the day, honestly," She chuckled, glancing at the clock. "Press the call button if you need anything else."

Logan's breathing finally slowed to a regular pace and his eyes drooped. He had already been tired from the eventful day he's had so far, and the sedative efficiently shoved him over the edge, into the land of unconsciousness.

I sighed and ran a hand through his curly blonde hair, hoping he would continue to sleep until we were back at base. But judging by what the nurse said, he would, which was a relief.

"I didn't know he was scared of hospitals..." Merrick said quietly.

I nodded.

"He always has been, for some reason. Usually I'm able to calm him down though and he doesn't have to be sedated."

"He has a follow-up appointment in 2 weeks..." Keegan groaned, obviously not looking forward to it.

"What happens at a follow-up appointment? Maybe we can skip it...?"

He shook his head.

"I would agree with you but I haven't dealt with any appendectomy patients before... I don't want him having any issues. Plus they need to remove his stitches. I know how to remove stitches but I don't know if there's a certain way to do it for this..."

"He's right, we should go. The visit probably won't take long anyways." Merrick shrugged.

"Yeah, but Logan wouldn't _willingly_ walk into a hospital for a million bucks."

The two older men shared a look.

"Let's just cross that bridge when we get to it." Keegan said, patting my shoulder.

* * *

 **Several Hours and a Stack of Paperwork Later...**

 **Hesh P.O.V**

I grunted slightly as I picked up a still unconscious Logan and pulled him out of the car. It took forever, but Keegan had finally finished the stack of paperwork he was given and Logan had been discharged.

Merrick shut my door for me and I quietly thanked him. I've been so stressed ever since Logan ran from the room earlier and now it was getting to me... I yawned as Keegan opened the door and I entered the base.

I readjusted my grip on Logan's limp form. Holy shit... it's like he gains 100 pounds when he's unconscious or something because I know for a fact he's easy to carry when he's conscious.

"You need help?" Merrick asked, seeing my struggle.

"Nah, I got him."

We turned into another corridor and entered the first door to the right- the rec room. As soon as we entered the room all eyes were on us. My dad immediately stood up and ran to me, taking Logan from my arms and carrying him to the couch.

"Er... why isn't he conscious?" Roach asked from the second couch.

"Because a nurse gave him a sedative of some sort and it totally knocked him out." I sighed, flopping bonelessly onto the couch and pulling Logan into my lap.

"Hesh, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I was in a meeting and-" Elias tried to explain, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"It's fine, dad. I understand." I mumbled, yawning again and closing my eyes.

I grinned slightly when I felt him ruffle my hair. I fell asleep, my exhaustion dragging me under after the long, stressful day.

* * *

"So he'll be alright?" Elias asked Keegan, sitting on the arm of the couch his sons were sleeping on.

The medic nodded.

"He should be fine as long as he takes his antibiotics and gets rest. They gave me the antibiotics at the hospital so he can start taking them tomorrow." He explained, handing him a bottle of pills.

He nodded and examined them with a grin.

"It's gonna be interesting when I tell him to take these..." He chuckled.

"Does he have something against pills?" Ghost asked.

"He doesn't like them unless they're tiny, at which point he'll take them without a fuss. But with these I think some bribery is in order." He sighed, absently patting Logan's leg.

"Bribery? Really? Just have Hesh hold him down and make him take them." Price grumbled.

Elias let out a short bark of laughter.

"I don't feel like losing a finger right now, Price."

"Oh come _on!_ He might bite you but he wouldn't bite one of your fingers off." Archer laughed.

"You'd be surprised." He replied seriously.

"Alright then, what's this 'bribery' you speak of?" Kick asked, crossing his arms.

Elias grinned.

"I'll give him a big bag of M&Ms and he'll shut up and take the damn pills."

Several of the men laughed.

"You're too nice to that kid." Merrick said, shaking his head.

"Well he's a good kid! Good kids deserve M&Ms over being force fed pills, don't you think? Plus he's had an interesting week already..."

"I know! Kick totally jinxed him when he said he gets into a lot of trouble!" Toad blamed, pointing an accusing finger at said culprit.

Kick choked on his coke.

 _"Hey!_ I didn't do it on purpose!" He protested.

"Yeah, well you still did it. Poor Logan got appendicitis all because you said he gets into a lot of trouble." Toad said, shaking his head in disapproval.

Kick had the grace to look ashamed. Elias sighed and untied Hesh's shoes, pulling them off and setting them on the floor beside the couch. He did the same for Logan and threw a blanket over them, ruffling the youngest Walker's hair before saying good night to his men and heading to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Uuuurg, sorry for the abrupt ending of this chapter... and in case** **you're wondering, yes, Logan will eventually go back to school. In fact, that's probably where I'll end this.**

 **But first he has to recover from having appendicitis, which means it'll be about two to two and a half weeks. So yeah, there'll be some more chapters~ Hope you enjoyed this one! Sick/grumpy/tired Logan will be in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I got sucked into a couple other fandoms, not to mention I kinda lost my inspiration. I have also- after much thought- realized that I should not have written the 141 into this, so I love them but they will be leaving... Because there was an emergency.**

 ***shrug* I don't think you guys mind because I have a bunch of other stories that include them, and there will be more later because ideas are attacking my brain.**

 **Anyways, be prepared for grumpy/tired Logan! It will be kinda cute though, too... Because Logan's an adorable little babe. Have fun~**

 _ **Thoughts are in italics!**_

* * *

 **Logan P.O.V**

I woke up to Hesh attempting to gently pry me off of him, which- evidently- wasn't an easy task, because he managed to wake me up. I'm already a deep sleeper, but with the sedatives in my system, I was practically comatose.

How he managed to wake me up, I have no idea. Not that I cared at that point, but still.

"C'mon, Logan, let go. I have to go to school!" Hesh laughed, pulling at my arms.

I whined and tightened my grip on his midsection, burying my face in his chest. He was going to school? He was gonna leave me all alone here and go to _school?!_

 _What did I do to deserve this?_

"Noooo... Stay heeere..." I begged, opening my heavy eyes to look at him pleadingly.

A quick glance around told me that we were the only people in the rec room, other than Keegan and Merrick, both of whom were silently watching us. I vaguely wondered where the members of the Task Force 141 were, but I wasn't too worried about it at the moment.

"Logan, I have to go... Winter break is over now." He sighed, ruffling my hair as he carefully released himself from my grip.

"But I d-don't feel good..."

It was a well known fact that when I didn't feel good, I wanted Hesh there. He always made me feel better. He was always there for me without fail, unlike dad. Don't get me wrong, I love dad. ...But in all honesty, I'm closer to Hesh.

He stood and my heart fell. I tried to sit up, gasping when my side pulled uncomfortably.

 _Oooh... that doesn't feel so good..._

He put a hand on my chest, easily pushing me back down.

"Careful, Logan." Keegan warned from across the room.

"Stay down, Logan, you're gonna hurt yourself. Listen, I'll talk to dad-"

"Talk to me about what?" Elias asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked into the room with a steaming mug of coffee in one hand.

Riley barked excitedly and ran up to him, licking at his free hand when he affectionately scratched his ears.

"Dad, can I skip school today? Logan-"

"Logan will be fine, trust me. He has all of us here, Hesh, he won't be alone at any time. And you need to go to school. School is important." He said sternly.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I leaned forward, grabbing Hesh's leg around the knee and latching onto it. I don't feel good. I'm tired. My side hurts.

 _I don't want my brother to leave..._

Hesh looked surprised, but he didn't try to pull away. Instead, he shuffled back, closer to the couch, so I didn't have to strain to reach him. A tear slid down my cheek and he gently wiped it away, giving me a reassuring smile that did nothing to lift my spirits.

He seemed to think for a moment, then he looked at Elias.

"Daaad... I don't feel good. I think Logan got me sick..." He whined.

Merrick scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. Dad sighed and set his coffee down, walking over to him and feeling his forehead. Then he examined his eyes and shook his head.

"You look fine, Hesh. Go to school."

I whined and hugged Hesh's leg tighter, hiding my face in it and crying. He patted my head comfortingly, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Well of course I _look_ fine. Logan looks fine too, but he's sick! ...Although I'm not having the same problem as him."

"Oh yeah? What's your problem, then?" He asked skeptically, crossing his arms as he waited for a reply.

"I... Dad, it's embarrassing." He complained, absent mindedly playing with my hair.

I sniffled and looked up at him with tear filled eyes, wondering what he was thinking.

 _He shouldn't lie to dad just so he can stay with me..._

"Come on, Hesh, spit it out. I don't have all day, you know." Dad grumbled.

"Fine. If you must know, I have diarrhea. I've been shitting all _over_ the damn place since-"

"Woah, woah, woah, TMI! Stop it!" He yelled, waving his hands about for emphasis.

"Well you _told_ me to spit it out! So I did." Hesh shrugged, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"Hesh, I know you're lying and you want to stay here so Logan doesn't get upset. But if you're willing to embarrass yourself just to stay here and take care of your sick little brother, I guess it's not my place to stop you." He sighed, grabbing his coffee and sipping from it.

I slumped back on the couch- releasing his leg in the process- and sighed in relief.

 _Thank God._

"Really?! That's great, because I didn't think he was going to let go of me anyways... Thanks, Dad! I'll take really good care of him!" Hesh exclaimed, smiling down at me and ruffling my hair- efficiently getting it in my eyes.

I scrunched up my nose.

 _Gee thanks. I really needed that._

"Oh, I don't doubt that, son. I never have. But make sure you get him to take his antibiotics. Now that I think about it, he'll probably need pain meds as well..." He said thoughtfully.

 _Ugh... Is he referring to those huge ass pills on the coffee table? Those things are the size of my hand! Hell no, I'm not taking those. I'd sooner DIE._

I growled and shot him a tired- but still scary- glare.

He smiled at Hesh and said, "Good luck."

With that, he left.

Hesh sighed and sat down, pulling my upper half into his lap. I laid there, my body tense as I stared at the bottle of pills on the table, wanting to keep track of them so I wouldn't be jumped when I was least expecting it.

"Relax, dude. I'm not gonna try and force feed you pills after I just woke up! We should eat breakfast first anyways. The meds will bother your stomach if you don't eat something beforehand."

"'M not hungry..." I mumbled through a yawn.

"Yes you are! You need to eat, you scrawny little thing! Besides, you owe it to me."

I raised an eyebrow, silently asking why the hell I owed him anything.

"You got my pants all wet! I don't care if you cry on me, but _dude_ , have the decency to _not_ make me look like I pissed myself next time, okay?" He complained, pinching my cheek.

Keegan and Merrick burst out laughing. I blushed and hid my face in the blanket that covered me.

 _He's so embarrassing..._

* * *

 **A While Later...**

"Okay, Logan, time for breakfast!" Hesh said cheerfully, setting a tray of food on the coffee table in front of the couch.

It held two plates filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast- the last of which was covered in butter. There was also a steaming mug of coffee- probably Hesh's- and a cup of cold milk..

"I told you I'm not hungry." I sighed, although my stomach growled as I breathed in the mouth-watering scent of the food.

He grinned and replied, "Yes, you did. And I said something along the lines of, 'Suck it up, you're eating'."

I gave him a cold stare, completely unamused.

"God, you're grumpy today, aren't you? I'm not even gonna make you eat that much! Even if you just eat a piece of toast, I'll be content, alright? Just eat _something._ "

"Ugh... fine."

I slowly sat up, wincing as Hesh propped me up against a few pillows.

"You good?" He asked, setting a plate of food in my lap once I was settled.

I nodded and replied, "I guess... but can we talk about why my side hurts? And why there's stitches in it?"

He and Keegan shared a look.

"What is it?"

"You had a laparoscopic appendectomy." Keegan announced, grinning at me as if that were a happy thing.

It sounded more like a complex torture device to me...

"Okay, and that is...?"

"Basically what it means is- bye bye appendix."

There was a moment of silence.

"...You mean they removed my appendix?"

They all nodded.

"Well that sucks... But I suppose it means I get to miss more school, so that's nice." I shrugged, munching on a piece of toast.

"See, Merrick? I told you he wouldn't care!" Hesh laughed, sneaking more bacon onto my plate.

I scowled at him and he took it back.

"Oh, I care. Just not enough to whine about it because I'm tired and I feel half dead."

"That's probably because of the sedatives that nurse gave you last night. You'll live." Hesh replied around a mouthful of eggs.

I whacked him in the arm.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth! It's nasty!" I complained, and Kick snorted as he walked in.

My rude brother rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast- before I make you."

"Don't threaten me, bitch. I'll sick Riley on you."

"Yeah, Hesh, leave my baby alone!" Kick giggled, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I leaned forward a bit and licked his arm.

"Ewww! Don't lick my _arm!_ Bad Logan!" He scolded, whacking me on the head.

I growled and he stepped back a few places. Merrick sighed and shook his head, seemingly thinking there was no help for us. If so, he was right.

"Oh, Keegan, are you going to remove the stitches in his hand today?" He asked, suddenly remembering that it needed to be done sometime soon.

Preferably before the stitches became a permanent part of my hand.

"I guess I should, huh? Let me go get my stuff." He said, jumping up and heading for the door.

"Hey! What kind of... stuff? You're not getting a scalpel to chop my hand off with, are you?" I asked warily, glancing at my hand as I said it.

"Of course not, silly! If I was going to chop your hand off, I would use a machete _._ " He laughed, leaving the room.

Silence...

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel _so_ much better."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's chapter 9! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave me reviews and tell me what you thought! :D**


End file.
